1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailing arm suspension for a vehicle, and more particularly, to the mounting of a suspension arm to a suspension member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A trailing arm suspension generally includes a suspension arm having an inner and an outer connecting portion which connects the arm to a suspension member. The inner and outer connecting portions are each provided with a vibration damping bush. A greater part of the load applied longitudinally of the vehicle acts on the outer bush than on the inner bush, while a greater part of the load applied vertically on the vehicle acts on the inner bush. If the spring constant of each bush is reduced to increase the compliance of the suspension with the load acting longitudinally on the vehicle, the greater vertical load on the inner bush disadvantageously causes a greater change in the angle of camber of the wheels, or failure of the bush.